


the distance between us (no longer exists)

by kinpika



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Magic and other nonsense, dual inquisitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: "Just wait a second.”





	the distance between us (no longer exists)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [tumblr](http://hotlineaisui.tumblr.com/post/169492841680/if-youre-taking-prompts-eyes-emoji-just-wait-a). Envisioned to happen after one particularly bad rift.

It’s the demand in his voice that catches her off guard. While there was no rise, no outward aggression, it was the tone. So strange to hear it from _him_ , when Garahel had been truly nothing but courteous (that much she could admit to). Of course he had always been distant, but that stemmed from their differences, despite how those who didn’t know any better tried to push them together. 

They had found a middle ground eventually, but her being Dalish, and him from the human cities, it didn’t start well. But now?

“Please.” He catches her off guard again. Rooting her to the spot. It was only a small amount of luck that they were in the quarters assigned to the both of them, hidden from the others. No need for anyone to see them like this.

Backtracking, perhaps taking the way her face twisted as a bad sign, Garahel leaves her with three good steps between them. Shiral wasn’t sure what she was feeling beyond the lost footing, thankful for the space. “What do you want, Garahel?”

“Lave- _Shiral_. Just. Wait.” One step closer. Hand outstretched. Amongst her clan, perhaps this behaviour would not make her cautious. Here, Shiral looked at Garahel, and saw human actions. Human words. 

Shiral doesn’t like how he says her name. It’s too nice, too gentle. Garahel had always stuck to ‘Lavellan’. Distance, such a fragile thing, once it was gone. And only then was it noticeable how little room was left between them, as he stepped closer once more. Only a step between them now. Enough for her to leave. Garahel would not stop her. 

“Let me see your hand.” Then, she realises he too is playing the cautious card. A step between them was enough of a way out for him too. Shiral doesn’t know what that says about the both of them, eyes firmly glued to the hand raised, palm facing upward. 

Something in her tells her to leave, but Shiral doesn’t know whose voice it is. Her own? No, her voice has stilled, curled hands in front of her chest, unable to meet the others’ eyes. This voice comes from somewhere deep inside her, born out of fear, of not understanding. Of feeling pride, and bowing to it.

Garahel does not press her, as she slowly reveals her left hand. Even through the glove, the faint glow of the Fade is present. Not such a sour green as it had been in the early hours of the morning, but the hiss still left her as she places her hand on top of his own. Shiral watches him, how his face contorts, when her left meets his right. His free hand finally placed over hers, holding her there. Pushing them closer.

Shiral has to stop herself from pulling away, as her hand burns from the contact. She can tell he feels it too, how it reaches a boiling point, with how his brow furrows a little tighter, shoulders a little stiffer. They do not speak, as Garahel removes her glove. 

They do not speak, as wicked green veins rise to the surface, prompted only by the mark on Garahel’s hand. His seemed so much calmer, so much more in control, and Shiral has to push away the thoughts, that a man not a mage was far more capable than she.

Words only come to her, when they press palm to palm. A rush, much like water  spilling after being contained for too long. “Thank you,” she sighs, as they both watch the veins settle, fingers uncurl. 

“You would do the same for me.”


End file.
